Harry Potter and the Family he never had
by MinervatheGoddess
Summary: When Harry Potter learns of his extended family mysteries are unravelled
1. The Letter

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

On the first day of the summer holidays Minerva woke up and knew what she had to do, she turned over and looked at her husband and stared with wonder at how relaxed he looked after all the stress of getting the Order of the Phoenix back together. She got up swiftly, throwing on a dressing gown and went to her desk. As she reached it she heard her husband's voice, "Tabby, what are you doing?"

To this Minerva answered "I'm writing to Harry so that we can tell him at last who we really are, I'm inviting him over for the summer. I can't watch him at school any longer with him not knowing!"

"If you must tell him then…" replied Albus.

"I feel it is a duty, after all we are his grandparents." said Minerva

Minerva called her owl, Apollo, and gave him the letter to take to Privet Drive. "You must give this to nobody but Harry!" she said.

Unknown to Harry Potter one of the biggest secrets of his life would unravel when that fateful owl came.


	2. Harry recieves the letter

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Harry was woken up by the tapping of Hedwig's beak on his bedside cabinet. The ruffled owl has a letter in her claw. _What's this?_ Thought Harry as he opened the letter. He scanned the page and read:

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_It is important that Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore see you immediately. Professor McGonagall will pick you up on Saturday the 14th of July at your Aunt and Uncles' house._

Professor M. McGonagall 

Harry looked at his calendar. That was today!


	3. The Collection

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I won't be posting again for a while as I am going to Italy.

Minerva had just arrived at Privet Drive and she was NOT in a good mood. She had had to use muggle transport for the entire journey and it was so irregular and irrational that she had a lot of trouble using it, and she would certainly not have made the journey if it wasn't for her desperation to get to Harry. She also had a lingering fear at the back of her mind.

As she now knocked at the door she realised what she was scared of, she was scared that Harry would reject her, and that he would stay with his Aunt and Uncle. Up until now she had taken it for granted that he would come with her.

Petunia answered the door, and began to close it again after looking Minerva up and down. "Wait!" said Minerva "I'm here for Harry, to take him away!"

With a slight sniff Petunia then let her in. "Well then who are you?" said Petunia

"I'm his head of house and I must take him away immediately for school purposes."

"So he's in trouble then." Said Petunia, "Harry come down here now! There's one of those freaks that you belong to waiting for you down here, and bring your trunk because you're going with them."

Harry came bounding down the stairs "Professor, I told them that you'd come but they wouldn't believe me!"

"Well I'm here now Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Definitely!" said Harry. And with that they both left the house leaving a sneering Petunia behind them. "Professor why are you here?" said Harry

"I thin that can wait until later on Harry, let's concentrate on getting to Hogwarts just now, this muggle transportation service is so complicated!"

A couple of hours later at Hogwarts… 

Minerva and Harry bustled into Dumbledore's office as he was sitting contemplating how the boy would take the shock of finding he had a _real_ family all of a sudden.

"Albus I have Harry here but I wasn't sure whether or not to tell him so I have left until now."

Albus took a deep breath, "Harry me and Professor McGonagall have something to tell you…"

I decided to leave this as a cliff-hanger. Please REVIEW I love finding out what you think! I made the story longer this time.


	4. The Confrontation

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews!

"As you know me and Professor McGonagall are very close friends, but what you don't know is this: Me and your Professor are married. Now, Harry I must stress the fact that nobody must know that we have told you this, as it is most likely that Minerva would be murdered, or at the very least there would be an attempt on her life. We had a daughter, who might be better known to you as Lily, your mother Harry, nobody knows that Lily was our daughter, we gave the Evans' a memory charm to make sure that nobody knew about Lily, in order that she might not be killed. I'm sorry Harry but we thought that you would be safer with your adopted family just now. Now we have decided that we want you to live with us, feel no pressure though. Harry, I understand that this is a lot to tell you just now and we wish to invite you to our cottage n Hogsmeade for the summer, so you can think seriously about leaving Privet Drive."

Harry sat back, amazed, why hadn't they told him in his first year, why did they not take him in in the first place? Harry spoke up "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I hate you both!" He turned on his hell and ran out of the room.

"Well" said Minerva "That was how not to tell your teenage grandson that you are his long lost grandparents!"

"Do you think I should go after him?" said Albus


	5. Flashback

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy!

Minerva was walking through the corridors looking for Harry when she had a flashback to the first time her and Albus met.

She had been walking through Hogsmeade when she had caught the eye of a very handsome man with auburn hair. She had no idea who he was but she felt strangely drawn to him. She had decided to confront this wonderful man and ask him if he would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with her when he came up to her and asked her what her name was. She had naturally replied and to her great surprise he had asked her to marry him! There and then! Of course Minerva would never marry someone that she had just met on the street, but she had asked him if he would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with her. Time passed and they became better and better friends, and one day when he said that she had applied for the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts he had repeated his question. This time she had taken it seriously and agreed. And so it happened that Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were married.

But those days had long gone, and now she was worried that her grandson would never speak to her again.


	6. There were others?

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy!

Minerva walked into the Great Hall and breathed a sigh of relief…she had found Harry at last. "Harry…we're so sorry, it has hurt us too, please try and realise how hard it was for us to leave you with those people."

Harry spun round. "Why did you do it if it hurt you so much? Don't you think that you could have at least told me when I was in my First Year, I mean now I'm just about to go into Fourth Year, why wait until now?"

A door at the end of the hall opened and a tall, slim young woman with long auburn hair and green eyes ran up to Minerva. Slowing down as she approached them she panted "I he here yet? I'm so sorry that I'm late! Who's this that you're talking to?"

Harry turned round. "Persephone." Said Minerva "This is Harry, Harry this is your REAL Aunt Persephone!"

Persephone said, "So this is you! Well…obviously you are you…but…it's soooo good to see you Harry!"

"This…is…my…aunt!" said Harry

Minerva braced herself for the storm, but it didn't come.

"Nice to meet you!" said Harry "So did you have any more children?"

"Well…" said Minerva, "The clan is coming tonight to see you. There is also Apollo, Sofia, Linda, and Andrew besides from Persephone."

"Wow!" said Harry.


	7. A Family Secret

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy! I just got back from Italy yesterday so I'm trying my best to keep up.

At dinner that night the rest of Albus and Minerva's children had arrived at Hogwarts and all of them were sitting in the Private quarters of Albus, because it wouldn't do for the other teachers to find out anything, although many of them suspected something.

Harry had been amazed when he found out that he had so many aunts and uncles, and by this time he had decided to forgive Albus and Minerva for the many years in which they didn't reveal their true identities to him.

"So Harry," said his Aunt Linda, who was an auror and lived mainly in Egypt, "what did you think when you were told about all of the relatives that you have? I bet you were surprised!"

Harry turned around to face her. "I was actually angry with them, I just couldn't believe that they had kept me in the dark all these years. By the way" He turned to Minerva. "I guess this means that I won't be going to stay with Sirius."

"Well…" said Linda "…you still could, I'm married to him! We got married around a year after James and Lily got married, but the fact that I am married to him is kept within the family because if it was made public them the Ministry would want to question me about where he is!"

"Oh my God!" said Harry.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have to go to mass, I will update again today as soon as I can. Please REVIEW!


	8. The Estate

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy! I'm trying my best to keep up.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling really happy. He had settled into his new life and didn't want school to start up again as he knew that it would mean that he would see less of his family. The last night had ended really well he actually had baby cousins! He couldn't believe that life could be this good right now. Today he was going up to Scotland to visit Minerva's estate in the Highlands, and to meet his Aunt Ciara, whom his grand mother had forgotten to mention the previous night. He understood that she was a very mysterious person and that she was his youngest Aunt. She was also rumoured to be the most beautiful of his many Aunts and Uncles and he was anxious to meet this curious woman.

That same morning in Albus' and Minerva's Chambers 

"I think that Harry is actually beginning to settle here Albus." Said Minerva, "I'm so pleased that he is enjoying the company of all of his aunts and uncles so much. I just hope that today Ciara will be a little less vague today, she can be so non responsive, Albus I get so worried about her being up there in the Highlands by herself."

Albus turned and looked lovingly at Minerva, "Minerva, you shouldn't worry! She can take care of herself, and it is only because she is your youngest child that you are so worried about her. She is a very capable 23 years old, dare I say it as capable as you were at 23. Shall we go and get Harry now and put our mind to other things?"

Minerva smiled up at him, "Of course…are we taking a portkey to the house, or are we flooing, or are we apparating?"

An hour later at the Highland estate of Minerva 

"Here we are then Harry. What do you think?" Harry thought that this was a rhetorical question, as the house they had just arrived in front of was the grandest that he ever seen. It was a huge mansion that he could imagine Victorian and Edwardian Lords and Ladies living in; he couldn't believe that this belonged to Minerva. As he was scanning the Mansion he saw a slender figure sprinting down the lawns. This frightened him as he was still slightly shaky from the portkey that they had taken from Hogsmeade, and he turned round quickly to look at his grandparents.

"Don't worry Harry, this is your Aunt Ciara, whom I believe I told you about last night. She's only 9 years older than you!" Said Albus.

By this time she had reached them, and was currently employed in hugging Minerva, and greeting her father. Harry studied her face carefully, she was beautiful, she had sparkling blue eyes and amazing auburn hair. Her skin was the palest tone he had ever seen, and it had no blemishes whatsoever. She had started to speak.

"Mum, Dad I have something important to tell you…"

I thought I'd leave this as a cliff hanger, I promise that I will update tomorrow. In the meantime please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Married!

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy! I'm trying my best to keep up.

"…I want to get married! I met this guy and he is like so amazing, I want you to meet him, he's staying up at the house. Oh mum, dad I'm so excited!"

Albus, Minerva and Harry all turned around to look at each other, Harry had been expecting a different kind of reception, but not THIS!"

"Well dear…" said Minerva, "we look forward then to meeting this gentleman who has taken such a hold on you, but for now can we just concentrate on getting settled into the house?"

"Sure mum, but promise that you'll give this guy a chance! The last time I introduced you to a boyfriend you almost hit the roof!"

An hour later inside the mansion 

Harry had decided to ask his Grandmother what was different about Ciara, and why she always stayed up here by herself. As he was wandering down the beautiful corridors and admiring the paintings he bumped into Minerva, and she looked very angry. "Gran, what's wrong?" he said, "You look like you've just met Malfoy!"

She turned around and glared at him. "It's that man that Ciara says she wants to marry, he's awful, it is said that he used to be in league with Voldemort, but she says that he is a changed man. I simply won't let her marry him!" And with that his formidable Grandmother strode off.

I have to go and see my cousins now, but I kept my promise and updated. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Eeeeewww!

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

(This is my first fic so don't be too critical)

Thank you all for your great reviews! I cannot update very regularly and I have to make the chapter short, as I am very busy! I'm trying my best to keep up.

After Minerva's outburst Harry thought that it would be best to go and ask Albus what the mystery surrounding Ciara was. He strode into his Grandfather's room and found him pacing the floor with a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong?" said Harry "I just met Minerva in the corridor and she was acting like Ciara's new boyfriend had just insulted her more than anyone ever had before."

Albus turned and stared at him. "Ciara's new boyfriend was one of Voldemort's staunchest supporters, and believe that he is only dating Ciara because he wants to spy on me and your Grandmother. She on the other hand doesn't believe us, and it has caused an argument between her and her mother, which I fear will last for a while. I believe that it would be best if you stayed in your room for the time being. Sorry Harry."

Harry left the room disheartened and wandered back to his own room in a mood, and settled himself down for a long afternoon there.

In Minerva and Albus' Chambers 

Minerva sat at her writing desk writing a letter to Linda and Sirius about the argument about Ciara's new Boyfriend, asking them for advice on how to handle the situation. "I'm sorry that I lost it like that Albus, I've probably spoiled it for Harry too now. I just can't understand how she still maintains that he is innocent! I'm sorry Albus, I'll try and stop being so preoccupied with this!"

"Minerva I don't mind you being preoccupied with it, it's hard not to be, but try and not let it affect Harry. It shouldn't have to affect him."

Minerva walked over to Albus. "I love you, you know." And with that Albus swept her into a magnificent kiss, which they held for many minutes until they heard the door open, and who stepped in but Harry!

"Knock before you come in Harry!" said Minerva

"It wasn't like I thought anything would be going on!" said Harry as he ran out of the room.

A more obvious ADMM part at the end! Please REVIEW! I will definitely update tonight! Sorry if you think this is short, it took me ages!


	11. Dinner

AndrewHarry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

At dinner that night 

Harry walked to the dining room, and he could sense the tension before he entered the room. He tentatively entered the room, and sat next to Ciara. He looked around the faces at the table, Minerva was looking grave, and Albus was looking extremely pained to keep the conversation going. Daniel (Ciara's boyfriend's name Harry had found out) was looking lively, and Ciara was trying to keep the mood positive.

"So…" said Albus, "What is your occupation Dan?"

Daniel turned and looked at Albus as if he was a madman. "Career?" he said in his haughty voice, "Why do you suppose I should have one? Does everyone need a career?"

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance

_The Next Morning_

Harry woke up the next morning with a sense of foreboding; he wouldn't be surprised if they left today after what had happened after dinner last night. Dan had tried to get Albus and Minerva to talk about the Order of the Phoenix to him, but had not succeeded. He had actually thought that they were being unfair to him, and had misjudged him, because Albus and Minerva didn't want to let their youngest child go…until he saw Dan spike Albus' drink with Veritaserum, Albus noticed of course and didn't drink it.

He heard a knock on his door, who would wake him this early? "Come in!" He said.

Ciara walked into his room gracefully, and sat down on the end of his bed. "Oh, hi…" He said, at the same time pulling his bed covers over himself properly.

"Hi nephew!" She said. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Was the reluctant answer.

"Can you tell me in my mum and dad are trying to do anything to Dan? I know that he doesn't seem the most likable person, but didn't someone once say that love was blind? I can't help who I love Harry!"

Harry looked up at her half angry, half afraid. "You just asked me to do that, didn't you see him put Veritaserum into Albus' drink? You can still love him after that?" Harry had got to the point of shouting now. "You are such a traitor to your family and their cause! Were you a Slytherin when you were younger, because you have all of their backstabbing qualities!"

Ciara sat back and glared at Harry. "How dare you! You think that you can just come here and make allegations like that! You know nothing of my past! You insolent boy!" With that she strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry hoped that his grandparents would decide to go now, he didn't fancy staying any longer with her.

He heard loud voices in the corridor, and footsteps coming towards his room. Minerva burst into the room. "Harry what did she ask you to do? Don't worry about telling me, we're leaving today anyway, so she won't annoy you."  
Harry sighed with relief. "She asked me to tell her if you were trying to do anything about Dan. I said she was a backstabber and I called her a Slytherin. She went mad at me, and then walked out of the room."

Minerva looked at Harry sympathetically. "Don't worry the whole situation is under control, Albus is sorting everything so that we can get a portkey back. We're going to have a family meeting once we're back, and we'll decide what to do."


	12. Attack!

Harry and the family he never had

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

_At Hogwarts again that night_

Harry was sitting next to Sirius and his Aunt Linda; a family meeting had been called to decide what to do about Ciara and Dan. Sirius broke the silence, and everybody turned to look at him. "Well it seems that this guy is a spy, whether for the Ministry or for Voldemort we're not sure. I think we all agree that we have to take action, and quickly before Ciara gets too caught up in this."

Everybody nodded. Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius had just stated the most obvious thing he could have, why was it that adults always went over and over the obvious?

Linda, who was an auror looked up. "D'uh! We need to go up there tonight, and in force, there are only two of them and there are at least a dozen on our side. We stun Ciara whether she likes it or not, and we then stun Dan and give him Veritaserum to find out who he is working for. That is the kind of plan we need, everyone agree?"

There was a murmur of assent to this plan, and then Albus and Minerva stood up. "Are we ready to go then?" Albus asked.

Everybody stood up, including Harry, but Minerva turned to him and gestured for him to sit down again. "Harry this might be dangerous, and we're not going to lose you just after we've revealed our identities to you. Stay here and keep safe!"

Harry sat down with a sigh; he hated it when Minerva's maternal side came out.

_At the Highland estate again_

Minerva, Albus, Linda, Sirius, and Andrew walked up the drive cautiously. Minerva hated doing this kind of thing, she knew that Gryffindors were meant to be fearless, and all that, but she found it hard sometimes. They entered the house stealthily, just before she entered she took Albus' hand and squeezed it. He turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

They went into the hall and heard voices in the Front Room, two of them were recognisably Dan and Ciara's, the other one was unrecognisable, but it was obvious that they were going to have to take on more people than they had previously thought. They quickly assembled outside the door, and got ready to strike.

Albus went into the room first, closely followed by Minerva, then Linda and Sirius. Dan got up to his feet and Ciara had a look of complete shock on her face as Minerva stunned her, Sirius quickly stunned Dan, and then they all turned around, the third person had apparated. "Did anybody get a look at his face?" He cried frantically. Everyone looked at the floor, who had the third person been?


	13. The Identity

Harry and the family he never had 

A story that relates Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or settings or anything, everything you see here except the storyline belongs to JK Rowling.

They dragged Dan to a seat where they tied him, and Linda and Sirius had apparated to Hogsmeade, taking an unconscious Ciara with them. Dan was beginning to regain consciousness; Albus drew a bottle of Veritaserum from his robes and made Dan swallow it.

Dan slowly began to become more alert and looked around him bewilderedly. Albus started to interrogate him. "What are you doing in my house, and why are you trying to mislead my youngest daughter?"

Dan looked up at him. "I was under orders."

"Who from?" Asked Albus.

"The Dark Lord."

"What were your orders?"

"My orders were to find a way to get information on Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. The Dark Lord suspected that there was something connecting them with Ciara. I found out the other night that she was their daughter, when they and the Potter boy visited."

Minerva and Albus looked at each other. "Who was the other person in the room with you tonight, apart from Ciara?" Asked Minerva.

"It was the Dark Lord himself, he wanted to meet who I thought was the connection, and to reward me. We were planning to kidnap the girl tonight."

Minerva looked at Albus, bewildered. "That means that all of the family are in danger now. He now knows that we are married, or at least that we have children together."

Albus turned and looked at Dan with disgust. "I just hope that Ciara is o.k after this for all we know she might have been under the Imperius curse. I think we should hand this death eater over to the Ministry. Just one last question…" He looked Dan in the eye. "..is Ciara under the Imperius curse?"

"Yes." Was the awful reply.


End file.
